1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally bibs and more particularly to bibs to be worn by adults.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of bibs or similar protective articles are known which may or are even intended to be worn by adults. U.S. Design Pat. No. DES. 279,583 shows a bib with the design of a tie, for example. Another example is a dental towel disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,773. A plastic backing sheet is covered toward an outer surface with absorbent paper sheets. Pressure sensitive material is disposed on the back side of the of the plastic material on three corners of the towel. A protective strip of material covers the adhesive material prior to use.
Other bibs are for use be people who may not have total control of their motions, and, yet, it may be important that they feed themselves, such as the aged or those confined to hospitals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,316 provides a bib-type garment which has a coating or pressure sensitive adhesive along an upper edge thereof. The adhesive is protected until use by folding the material with the pressure sensitive material being folded onto itself. For use, the folded bib is opened allowing the adhesive layer to be placed against a person's clothing or body.
The art of bibs has produced over the years many improvements which allow bibs in general to become adapted most ideally to many specific situations. However, lifestyles change over a period of years and further improvements are needed to adapt the general usefulness optimally to specific needs. Ties have been worn by men as essential parts of business or formal attire. The exposure of ties and the risk of ruin of a tie of quality is only exceeded by the cost of having it cleaned after it has become soiled.
The need for protecting a tie from becoming soiled has been recognized, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,644. A bib is stowed within the front and rear ply of the tie. A zipper closes the rear slot for stowing the bib, such that the bib may be removed when needed. While this is one solution for having available a bib for protecting a tie, most ties do not carry bibs for ready use. Also, a risk of having food spill beyond a lower edge of the bib is not addressed by the above-mentioned patent.
Food soiling clothing below the lower edge of a protective garment is, however, a problem known to exist, particularly when a bib is of a liquid-impervious material, such as a plastic material. When food, often being liquid-based as, for example soup, is spilled, it is likely to run past down the bib and onto clothing below the lower edge of the bib. A bib is known which provides a folded lower edge to form a pocket. Such pocket might seem to solve the problem. However, it has been found that such pocket has a tendency to close, particularly when the bib follows the convex curvature of the wearer's body. Food spillage then still tends to drop beyond a lower edge of the bib and does its damage on clothing. This is particularly annoying in airline seats, where a passenger may need to remain seated until the food tray has been removed and the spilled food is not readily found in creases of clothing.